Jam and Chocolate Sauce
by torajack
Summary: What happens when you mix Jam with Chocolate Sauce! FF Rated M for later chap!
1. Chapter 1

**Jam and Chocolate Sauce **

**OK so the JAM in the title doesn't have the meaning you might think – 4 ne1 who cant work it out, this is a Jo and Sam fic so it does contain femmeslash!! Look away now if you don't like! **

**This is espesh for Abi (JamJunkie) who asked for me 2 write a fic with lots of sex just for her:P **

**Please r & r Vicki xxx **

"Baby that was great" Sam sighed as she began to clear away their dinner plates.

"My pleasure babe, now why don't you go and get into bed and I'll follow you up in just a second?" Jo reached over and took the plates from the older woman's hand, placing a kiss on her cheek as she did.

"What no dessert?" Sam asked, clearly disappointed.

"Babe, go wait upstairs and I'll be up in a bit" Jo continued, acting as if the blonde hadn't spoken.

Sam gave the younger woman a questioning look but did as she was told. She captured Jo's lips with her own giving the brunette a passionate kiss before breaking away.

"You had better not be too long Baby I don't know how long I can wait for you!" Sam smiled as she turned away and headed upstairs.

Jo attempted to make Sam wait for her attention, this attempt last less than 2 minutes. She left the rest of the washing up and dried her hands, smiling as she walked over to the cupboard, picking out a bottle before following the blonde to the bedroom.

Jo entered the bedroom to see Sam laying on the bed in just her underwear. The brunette smiled as she walked towards the bed, slowly removing her top and jeans as she did. Sam took a deep breath when she saw the red lace of Jo's matching underwear and moved towards the end of the bed to meet her. The brunette captured Sam's lips in a kiss, flicking her tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for entrance. The kiss intensified as Jo pushed Sam back on to the bed. She ran her hands across Sam's sides and round to her back. The blonde arched her back to allow the younger woman to unhook and remove her bra. As she pulled the bra away Jo ran her fingers down Sam's arms not stopping until she reached the waistband of older woman's thong. Sam gasped as she felt the brunette move her hand inside her underwear, her fingers brushing over her curls.

"Someone seems to be excited already" Jo smirked as she pushed a finger into Sam's folds feeling her heat. "We haven't even started dessert yet" Jo removed her hand from the older woman's underwear and got up off the bed.

"Jo, baby, what are you doing?" Sam moaned, her heart pounding against her chest.

"I told you babe, we haven't started dessert yet." Jo grinned as she picked up the bottle she collected earlier. Sam saw what was coming and smiled as she lay back down on the bed. Jo flipped open the lid of the first bottle as she got onto the bed and moved towards the blonde.

**You know what to do if you want dessert! (and no it isn't eat all your dinner up! Lol :P) Press that little button just down there. Vicki xxx **


	2. Dessert is served

**Chapter 2 – Dessert is served **

Sam's breathing grew faster as Jo began to prepare the dessert. She ran the chocolate sauce over Sam's body, beginning by drawing a line from her neck along her collar bone and down past her shoulders. She stopped to capture Sam's lips in a quick but deep kiss before continuing her work of art. She dripped the thick sauce around Sam's breasts, avoiding her nipples completely. The line continued down the blonde's stomach to her belly button, here Jo allowed a puddle of chocolate sauce to collect. The brunette continued across Sam's hip, skipping the area that the older woman wanted contact most. San moaned as the younger woman squeezed the sauce down the inside of her thighs towards her knee. Jo placed a blob of sauce on both of Sam's ankles before heading back towards the blonde's head. She stopped on the way to leave another small drop just above Sam's centre causing the older woman to gasp and push her hips up.

"Almost there Babe, just to more drop to go and then dessert will be served" Jo smiled as she made her way to Sam's breasts dropping the highly anticipated drops on the blonde's hard nipples, causing Sam to release a deep moan. Jo squeezed the sauce onto her tongue, throwing the bottle across the room while moving towards the blonde's mouth.

The brunette engulfed Sam's lips with her own and flicked her tongue into the blonde's mouth allowing the older woman to have her first taste of the dessert. Sam moaned deeply again as the younger woman pulled away. She looked disappointed that Jo had stopped the kiss, but her view changed when she realised what the brunette was planning to do next. As Jo began her dessert a wave of shivers ran across Sam's body. The brunette moved along Sam's collar bone licking and kissing the chocolate sauce away. Jo loved the taste of Sam's skin against the sauce, she moaned against the older woman's shoulder, softly biting it, causing the blonde to gasp.

Jo stood up and moved towards the blonde's feet, holding onto Sam's calf's the younger woman slowly licked the sauce from around her ankles dipping her tongue and licking her lips as she went. She began moving up the older woman's leg focusing on the back of her knees. Sam moaned deeply as Jo's tongue flicked the soft skin behind her knee. When the brunette reached Sam's thigh she slowly kissed the chocolate sauce away. Sam gasped she felt Jo's soft tongue run close to where she needed her most, causing the heat to build at her centre.

Jo stopped at the top of the blonde's thigh and flicked her tongue just above Sam's curls causing the older woman to buck her hips to Jo's mouth. The brunette placed her hands softly to Sam's hips to keep her still. This caused Sam to cry out.

"mmm, oh God, please… Jo… I need you baby" She breathed softly.

"I have nearly finished babe, just got the best bits left." Jo smiled and continued her pursuit up Sam's stomach to her belly button, her she dipped her tongue inside and lapped up the sweet chocolate sauce.

She continued towards Sam's breast flicking the underside, causing another wave of shivers to flush the blonde's skin. Running her tongue along the underside of Sam's left breast, the older woman arched her back, begging for Jo to take her nipple. The brunette's tongue reached Sam's hard peaks and softly encased it in her mouth. She flicked her tongue over it, tasting the sauce and causing Sam to release a deep moan. Jo softly sucked on the older woman's nipple raking it with her teeth. Sam moved her hand towards Jo's breast only to have it pushed away as the younger woman moved to her right breast. Kissing up the chocolate on the underside Jo softly bit Sam's soft skin causing the blonde to take a sharp intake of breath. Moving up to her nipple Jo flicked her tongue across the older woman's firm tip. She moved her hand to Sam's left breast and gently squeezed it running her thumb over the blonde's nipple. Lapping up that last of the chocolate sauce from Sam's breast she began sucking on the underside of the blonde's breast causing Sam to moan deeply, she pulled away leaving a small mark that would show later.

"Well I think I'm all done here" Jo smiled as she began to move off the bed.

"Urm I don't think so baby" Sam grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled her back towards her. "I think you have missed the cherry" She smiled and to pulled Jo's head down for a kissed before releasing her to allow her to finish the final part of her dessert.

**I stopped there to allow me to add another chap! (One which I think JamJunkie will like lots and has been hoping for:P) One more bit of sauce to go – reviews will be the only way I can finish:P So you know what to do! **

**Vicki xxx **


	3. The Cherry on the Top

**Chapter 3 – The Cherry on the Top**

**Very sorry (particularly to Abi) for taking so long to post this final chapter, I did write it a while ago but then my comp blew up so I lost all my work! ******** Have had to rewrite this – so I'm not as happy with this version as I was with the first 1 but… anyways babbling, so let me know what you think! Vicki xxx **

**BTW this chap will contain the sex so leave now if you are gonna shout at me! Xxx**

"I think you have missed the cherry on the top" Sam smiled and pulled Jo's head down for a kiss before releasing her to allow her to finish the final part of her dessert.

"You know" Jo spoke softly, "the cherry… is always… my favourite part… of dessert." the brunette punctuated each word with a kiss down Sam's slim body, positioning herself between Sam's legs. She ran her hands along the outside of Sam's thighs while she placed soft kisses along the inside. Sam's hips bucked uncontrollably, begging for Jo's attention where she wanted it most. The brunette moved her hands to hold Sam's hips down on the bed and began breathing softly through her mouth along the blonde's thighs and across her aching centre.

"Come on baby, you have made me wait for long enough!" Sam moaned as she ran her fingers through Jo's hair pushing the younger woman's head closer to her centre. Jo breathed in deeply, inhaling Sam's sweet scent before taking a quick taste of the chocolate sauce on the blonde's bundle of nerves. Jo attempted to tease the older women some more, but once she got her first taste of Sam she couldn't contain herself any longer. She latched onto Sam's sensitive centre and began sucking softly, flicking her tongue across.

"mmm God, Jo, oh" Sam cried as the brunette sucked harder, raking her nails down the older woman's sides

Moving her hands to the inside of Sam's legs the brunette pushed the blonde's legs further apart, running her tongue along Sam's wet centre causing the blonde to buck her hips again. Jo moaned against Sam's skin causing another wave of heat to pool between the blonde's thighs. Knowing Sam was nearing the edge, Jo pushed one finger deep inside her lover causing the blonde to moaned loudly and deeply, curling her finger slightly the younger woman rubbed against Sam's g-spot causing the older woman to gasp.

"oh, God Jo" Sam cried as the brunette plunged as second finger inside her.

The younger woman then pushed her thumb onto Sam's clit began rubbing it softly, pumping her fingers in and out. Sam's continuous deep moans spurred Jo on, feeling the blonde begin to clamp around her fingers she replaced her thumb with her mouth, sucking harder on the blonde's throbbing clit.

Jo pulled her fingers out again before plunging them deep inside Sam causing the older woman to scream out as she came, her body pulsing keeping the brunette's fingers deep inside her. Jo kept her fingers still while the blonde came down, her body slowly relaxing.

"Jo, Baby, I…" Sam began speaking softly, "Oh God" she was stopped in her thoughts as Jo began slowly pumping her fingers again, "Jo, no I don't think arrhh" the blonde stopped as the younger woman began sucking on her now highly sensitive clit again. Sam reached her second orgasm quickly screaming out again, Jo removed her fingers from the blonde and ran her tongue along her slit, lapping up her juices and inhaling her scent.

As Sam came down from her third orgasm of the night Jo moved up beside her, kissing her lips and allowing the blonde to taste herself. Moving behind the blonde, Jo wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled the older woman close to her. Dropping soft kisses on Sam's shoulder as their breathing recovered the two woman eventually fell asleep.

**The ending I don't like as much as the first time round- but annoyingly I cant remember how I ended it before! Anyways please review **

**Vicki xxx **


End file.
